The Quote Phineas and Ferb Game
by the zapdos
Summary: I'm not quite sure what to call this, but you'll either laugh a lot or really hate it. No, I wasn't using drugs when I wrote this. Check it out, this could be as pure Phineas and Ferb as it gets without watching an episode-Rated K for Krazy
1. Chapter 1

The Quote Phineas and Ferb Game

**Wow, you look beautiful, **Jeremy told Candace. Turning to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, he said, **I guess you all look beautiful.**

**Thanks, **Phineas cheerfully replied, **we think it's part of the game.**

This is a game where I, the writer, will write a story out of random quotes taken from our favorite show. The more, the better, so therefore there must be a minimum amount of original material. It's okay if the plotline doesn't make a lot of sense, the emphasis is on quotation, not storytelling.

**If it was easy, everyone would take over the Tri-State Area, right? Every single person would be in charge, and we'd have to, I don't know, decide the rules together by voting, or something.**

**No one has to be in charge, Candace.**

I'm kind of making up the rules as I go along, but one that's becoming apparent is using this font when not directly quoting someone, and using bolded text when I am.** Ah, I knew I wasn't crazy! Oh yeah? Well, no one asked you, farm utensil Bob! **That was a quote by a farmer from Sci-Fi Pie Fly!

Are you authorized to make changes to my show? Monogram asked the writer.

Well, now that you mention it, no. No I'm not. That is why I have this disclaimer here, see? It says, 'I do not own Phineas and Ferb.' **So, um, are we, uh, are we good?** (I just quoted Stacy!)

**Actually, that was pretty convincing.**

**One day, you'll look back on this and laugh. **(Now I quoted Doofenshmirtz! This is fun;))

**I assure you, **Monogram firmly told the writer, **every time I look back on this for the rest of my life, I will personally drive over to your house and smack you!**

Hey, there's no need for that! I'm just trying to do something creative and get a laugh or two!

**Well, it is a cartoon.**

**What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall, Carl?!**

**Sorry, sir.**

Shh! It's about to start!

….

**Our crew has planted cameras covering every square inch of your back yard. Basically, if a** **squirrel breaks wind, we'll have it on tape. Fifi, none of these cameras seem to be working.**

**Actually, I think camera number eight is working fine.**

The TV screen begins rolling the first clip.

_**There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,**_Bowling For Soup begins singing, but is immediately interrupted by—

**Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!** screams Candace. 'Aren't you watching this?' Before Linda enters, the title sequence ends.

_**The movies are gray,  
The TV is black.  
The horses are running,  
Please bring me some food.**_

What is that? Candace is asked by her mother.

I don't know. Some weird, new age poetry? And the TV is not black, it's got all these red triangles and green squares dancing on it! Just wait, the commercials will be over soon.

Linda turns to the audience and says, **Why don't you watch some TV while you wait? I've got some great baby movies of Candace. **She changes the channel.** Oh, there she is in the bathtub. Oops, little bubbles!**

**Mom! Remember what we talked about? My fifth grade graduation?**

**Fifth grade graduation, what is she talking about?** Linda asks herself.

**Oh, just turn off the home movie!**

Linda changes the channel again.

**Poor Ducky Momo, still can't find the bridge. Can you help him find the bridge?**

**Quack! Quack! Quack! **Ducky Momo says.

**It's right behind you! For crying out loud, just turn around! Rotate your body! How has he survived this long?**

Turn it off! screams the universe. Linda changes the channel again.

_**Give me your money, I'm stumped for cash.  
Lend me your money, too busy to get a job.  
Give me your money, I'm not being funny,  
Give me your money today-ay!**_

_**My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say. Whoop! Whoop!  
My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say. Whoop! Whoop!**_

Linda changes the channel again.

**Where are you going? The bridge is right here by us! We can see it from here!**

**Quack! Quack! Quack! **Ducky Momo says.

Linda changes the channel yet again.

_**I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!**_

The writer kicks the TV and shatters it. He yells, Enough! Alright, rule number one, you can only quote one show at a time! Rule number two, quotation marks are too confusing to utilize with all these non-bolded non-quotes intermixed with actual P&F quotes. Just leave it to the audience to figure out things like who is speaking and when do they stop; this is too crazy for anything to make sense anyways! Just remember that every new paragraph (usually) means a different person is talking.

….

My favorite evil scientist recently complained about never receiving any awards, so I decided to give him one. May I present you, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, with the Longest Single Block of Text Award! (The writer gives him a trophy that looks like a brick)

**Huh? Perry the Platypus? Here? How could this be? I'm shocked! I mean, it would have taken a total evil mastermind to have guessed that you'd track me to this point, find the secret hideout, glide in under the radar and infiltrate through this access vent, make your way over to this crate, activating my automatic arm and leg restraints, oh, right here? this is the part where I get all sarcastic and pretend you surprised me. Ooh, Perry the Platypus! How? What the? Who the? Why the? Ohh! Finally ending here, when I finish showing you my brilliant plan. You see, Perry the Platypus, this hideout does not actually belong to me, it belonged to my mentor: Professor Destructicon!—Kevin to his friends. Sadly, he was just captured in the midst of his latest plan—**_**to set fire to the sun!**_** Redundant, perhaps, but before they locked him away, Kevin asked a favor of me. To prevent them from discovering his hidden lair and all its secrets, would I please **_**set fire to the sun!**_** And I was like, Dude! You really gotta let that one go! It's a ball of fire, it makes no sense. So he asked me instead to simply destroy his hideout, which I will now do using my new Disintevaporator! **(clears his throat, and two menacing notes of background music play)** And you, Perry the Platypus, will be disintevaporated along with it!**

You have also demonstrated a unique ability to say random sentences that make me, the writer, laugh out loud. May I present you, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, with the LOL Did He Really Just Say That? Award, commonly referred to as the 'foot in mouth' award. Now let's see some of those one-liners. (The writer gives him a trophy of a mouth with a shoe sticking out of it)

**When it comes to havoc, nobody wreaks like me!**

**As a lazy tailor would say, suit yourself!**

**Why don't you say hello to my new pet crocodiles, Susan and Susan. I named them after each other.**

**As they say in Mexico, Dasvidaniya. Down there, that's two vidaniyas.**

…**Involuntary dairy discharge….**

**That's because it's a trap! Haha! And if it was light, you would have seen us, and run away, hence ruining the trap!**

**He's gonna John Wilkes my Booth!**

**Mustn't forget to open the roof, a little lesson we learned from the diarrhea-inator debacle.**

**I've got my finger in a bowl of mints?**

**And remember, Doof you, Doof me, Doof us. I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I approve this evil message.**

Let's have a round of applause for everyone's favorite bumbling evil-trepeneur!

*the crowd cheers, some fans call out 'we love you, Doof!'*

Apparently, it's okay to use the 'single-line' (not to be confused with the "double-line") quotation marks to infer someone is speaking but not quoting. As for the asterisks, I have no idea where they came from.

...

**Hey look Ferb, here's bolt number four-seven-three. I hope that wasn't important. Hi Isabella!**

**What'cha doin'?**

**Building an evil empire, our very own fortress of eviltude.**

Isn't that one of the most overdone fanfiction plots, having you two become evil?

**No, no it's not! Shut up! **Said Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz, don't tell Isabella to shut up, she is many people's favorite character! The writer exclaimed.

Then why'd you write me saying it?

I don't know! Just don't do it, I'm trying to keep the rating at K+!

Oh, c'mon! Doesn't it bother you that people imagine these two innocent children as evil geniuses? Even I gotta say, that's pretty twisted—which is why more of them should be written to spread their evil!

Enough arguing; quick, somebody quote something!

**Remember that dining set you built? **Charlene asked.

**It's hard to forget when you keep reminding me, **Doofenshmirtz grimaced painfully at the memory.

That's what you get for arguing with me.

**Curse you, **zapdos the writer.

….

**I've always liked pointing, **Phineas said.

Figures.** His nose takes up his entire face!**

**I just thought of something. Two somethings, actually, and one of them's pointy!**

See? Candace agrees with me! **Bewegen sie nicht!** Now, he could be the world's most creative traffic signal!

**Stop blinking at me, telling me where to go! Point, point, oh, I hate you!**

You're not one to talk, Doofenshmirtz.

**Is my nose really that pointy?**

**Yes. Yes it is.**

….

**I jump therefore I am.**

**I have saliva. **

**I am to metaphor cheese as metaphor cheese is to transitive verb crackers.**

**I am your daughter. I will stop being sarcastic and untie you.**

**Ah, that reminds me of Karen Johnson.**

**Everything reminds you of Karen Johnson.**

**I hate being a sailor.**

**By the way, do you like my mural? It's a silhouette of me going, 'Ahahahaha!'**

**I told you I'm not crazy! I told you!**

**And you're not crazy because—?**

**You can run, but it won't be to the college of your choice, I tell you!**

**I worry about you sometimes, Candace.**

**I'm just as confused as you are, Kevin.**

So, what did you think? Are you going to review this? Does asking for reviews even make a difference? Or should I just stop talking?

*the audience is so silent a chirping cricket can be heard*

**Your secret agent training has taught you to squint well, my nemesis.**

**I have to rethink my dials.**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Go

**We now return to suburban Danville where things continue to happen.**

**I thought you said this would be funny?**

**Carl, I already told you, there is nothing funny about a man in his underwear skating into a toilet. Now limericks, limericks are funny.**

A light appeared on the stage, and Phineas and Ferb walked up to begin the show. Phineas spoke.

**Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We thought it only fair to warn you that the show you're about to see may disturb you. It may shock you. It may even horrify you! **At that moment, Ferb coughed up a hairball. **You've been warned.**

**Men will weep! Children will wail! Whales will wail; like this: Ooo-looo drooo!**

**Weak!**

**Aw, c'mon, I was just inhaling!**

Anyways, before we kick off chapter two, here's a refresher on how this works. Bolded text is a quote taken directly from the show. As for the rest, virtually anything goes. Again, emphasis is on quotable content, not storytelling or even making sense. **Oh, it's not just stories, but **_**full disclosure!**_

**Well, now that you've put it **_**crazy**_**,** let's give it another go!

**Hold my hand, Perry the Platypus, I'm scared!**

* * *

**Upon an evil winter's heart the heavy hand of regret infrequently alights. The malevolent path is one trod without the cumbersome shackles of sentimental introspec-spec-spec-spec-spec-spec-spec-spec-spec- spec-spec-spec-spec-spec-spec-**well, you get the idea. Right?

**No. That why they make smart word box for tell monkey hard brain hurty things.**

**Was that Candace on the phone?** Lawrence asked.

**Yeah, she probably doesn't know we're in the living room,** Linda told her husband.

Meanwhile, Candace sat in her bedroom. **And then I meant LOL but I really typed LOP! And Jeremy thought I meant—what's that smell?**

**That's a very nice bag of manure, Candace.** Linda informed her daughter.

**No, I mean that other smell.**

It's Phineas and Ferb! The writer exclaimed.

**And what exactly do they smell like?** Asked Mrs. Hirano.

**Motor oil and competence!**

**Oh, for Pete's sake, I can see the smell from here!** Major Monogram said.

**Why do my nostrils whisper to me?**

* * *

Okay, that got a little off topic; let's try writing something that at least resembles a story. It starts like this:

A long summer ago, in a backyard far, far away, Phineas and Ferb were looking for something to do.

**Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna to do today!** Phineas optimistically said.

The end!

* * *

There's something that's always bugged me as the show has progressed. I can't help but wonder; how many people have birthdays in the summer? Doofenshmirtz, Candace, Linda, Phineas, Isabella, and Vanessa all had birthdays, and maybe there will be more. What's up with that?

**Where's my best day ever, thank you very much?**

Seriously, one quote is all I've got? I really thought I could do better than that….

**I love it when dreams fail!** Doofenshmirtz called from somewhere in the audience.

Oh yeah? Well, how's this for a random quote taken completely out of context rendering it more or less redundant!?

**Is it my imagination, or is that a Football X7 Stadium?**

**It's your imagination, that's just a mailbox. However, there is one on this side of the bus.**

**Mommy, that man's name is a palindrome!**

How come the word palindrome isn't spelled the same forwards and backwards? And since I'm on the subject, what is the palindrome for my pen name? Let's see, sodpaz, I guess that would be some sort of grass dispenser, or am I confusing that with something else?

**Eh, what am I doing with my life?**

* * *

As the writer sat staring at his computer screen, thinking of what to quote next, he decided it was time to break the fourth wall, even though there wasn't really much of one to begin with. "I need to do it in a way that's never been done before," he thought to himself, "like using a mallet, or something. Yeah, that'll work."

**Well, they only make mallets so big.**

The writer then began to search for this elusive fourth wall, but found it difficult to see. "Alright, WWP&FD? Wow, that was totally **FBNRL**. Which didn't make sense grammatically in that sentence, but who cares?"

"**Nothing says 'mother's love' like a giant robotic platypus butt,"** Phineas said as he walked onto the stage.

"Phineas! I'm glad you're here!" The writer said. "Please, nobody has reviewed this story yet, won't you tell me what you think?"

"Sure thing!" Phineas said. **"Boring, dull, stupid, lame, heavy-handed, and derivative."**

"Ouch. I had no idea it was that bad," the writer complained.

"It is a terrible _story._ But that's not really what you were asking, is it?"

"You're right! Then let me rephrase that. What do you think of my 'quote fanfic'?"

"**You could become an instastar.** The probability is less than one in four billion though, so good luck with that." After finishing, Phineas walked off the stage and out of view.

"Wait, I just thought of something. Does Doof's Daily Dirt count as quotable content? I should really have thought this through more thoroughly. This was, however, a good experiment with using quotation marks, maybe they were easier to pull off than I thought," the writer concluded.

**Nah, still sick of it.**

* * *

**I hope Perry the Platypus appreciates all this hard work.**

**He won't,** Vanessa mentioned in passing.

**I know.** But what about the readers? As of this chapter's publishing, there have been no reviews posted.

**You won't tell me? Is this because you don't speak? Or are you just being a jerk?**

To be honest, I really expected it to go something like this:

**Let's go to the judges. Ten to the fifth power, infinity, and oh! It seems **[the zapdos']** radical **[writing]** has caused judge number three to rethink Einstein's theory of relativity! Cowabunga, laws a'nature!**

**Yet curiously, I still lost to a baking soda volcano!**

Okay, maybe not quite, but I still wondered if anyone had actually bothered to read the first chapter, and it turned out that there were like fifty views! Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that at least twenty of those were by me, so I guess that's not really something to brag about.

I suppose that since it is a stretch to call this a story, it is only fair that there are no reviews. It's okay, my feelings aren't hurt….

**How do you know when you're really lame?**

**When you sell bratwurst!** Or when you find it compelling to tell everyone how many views your story has-.

So, what are the chances that someone might actually post a review this time?

**My bets are on the squid.**

**I'll take a slice of that action!**

But, lest I should end on a serious note in a comedy script, please laugh at the following:

**I'll never understand public art.**

**Buford drank all the sunscreen!**

**I'd wear a door; heck, I'd even wear a window if it fit!**

**Well now, it seems that fate has dumped a mysterious squirrel man like a pile of assorted cheeses onto the 'lair' of my lab. Yeah, I know it's a strange metaphor, but I stand by it.**

**My watermelon!**

**I think I just became king of the pharmacists.**

* * *

"Ah, trying to guilt trip people into leaving reviews, are we?" Doofenshmirtz asked the writer. "I gotta say, that is pretty evil!"

What? Everybody else does it!

**My mother always said, if all the other kids are jumping off a cliff, I should too.**

Disclaimer: You don't have to leave a review if you don't want to.

Claimer: **You might consider bathing first.**

Reclaimer: **Way ahead of you not bathing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Quoting Makes the World Go Round

"**And we're back. Grandpa?"**

"**Orange, purple, chartreuse!"**

"Welcome to the latest edition of The Quote Phineas and Ferb Game! **If you're just joining us, your dollars are helping us find a cure for—uh, antidisestablishmentarianism,"** said Major Monogram.

"**You might ask, why the carpet? What is he doing? What is going on? Why is he listing questions I might ask him?"**

"**It's an interesting question you pose, as it reveals not only one's impulses and desires, but one's deepest fears as well. I'll go with Belchman. (Belchman!) You know, fights crime with different burps."**

Cool. You know how it goes, bolded text is a quote from the show, regular font isn't. Also, from this chapter on, quotation marks will be used as the formatting shouldn't be so confusingly unfamiliar by this point.

"**I can see no educational value in this game,"** Baljeet said.

"**Duck!"** Buford yells. **"Consider yourself educated."**

"**Actually, I think that's a dragon. Ow! Oh! That kind of duck!"**

"**What's this? Dancing weasles?" **Stacy asks.

Oh yeah, also remember that it doesn't always have to make sense. Rather, this story is all about effective quotation.

"**I heard pigs could fly, but now I've seen everything!"**

"**That doesn't even make any sense!"**

"**It doesn't have to, I've got a monster truck!"**

"**I knew there were weasles!"**

**Permanecer sentados por favor! **Sit, stay, and read!

* * *

Prepare yourself. What you are about to read is the funniest line from Phineas and Ferb.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

Wait.

For.

It.

Waaaaaaaaaaait for iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…

**Allllllllll-**

**Mooooooost-**

**Therrrrrrrrrrrre…** Doofenshmirtz opens the door to find a small boy with green hair standing before him.

"**So, how about that airline food?" **Ferb says.

* * *

"**The sun beat down on the city like a hammer, a relentless, hot, beating hammer, hammering down like a big metaphor that was-hot, for some reason."** Phineas narrated. **"It was at that point that I decided to stop narrating."**

Everyone stood in the backyard, looking at what Phineas and Ferb had built.

"What is it?" Candace asked.

"I can't really explain it, it's something you have to just see." Phineas said, pointing at it.

The camera pans over to their latest creation, and it is so big it has to zoom out multiple times to get the full picture. All the kid 'extras' are goggling at it with large eyes.

"**I know, weird, huh? They get all Kubricky on it." **Phineas explained, as a bird flies across the screen and accidentally crashes into the side.

"I wonder how many children watching this show actually understood that movie reference," Ferb added.

"Hey, do you think Disney will buy the rights to that landmark sci-fi film like they did to a certain other landmark sci-fi film?" Phineas asked. "I mean, the writers reference them both quite a bit."

"Perhaps Disney owns rights to the whole world, and nobody knows it yet," Ferb hypothesized.

"What are you two talking about?" Candace asked.

"**Well, I could tell you, but that would be taking the easy way out, and you know what they say about that."**

"Well, I'm gonna go get Mom to bust you guys, so no touchy-touchy." Candace said.

"**We don't need to touchy-touchy. We've got a portable electronic scanner, gumption, and another portable electronic scanner."**

"**Hey, where's Perry?"** someone asked.

"**You know, I used to think you couldn't spell platypus without 'us.'"**

"**Well, you could, but it would just be 'platyp.'"**

Meanwhile, Agent P was in the middle of a nemesis confrontation with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"**Would an idiot build this? Wait, no, that's just a cork with a jellybean taped to it!"** Doofenshmirtz said. "Here's the real inator. Bum, bum BUM! I'm going to use it to get back at the bully who picked on me in childhood." Doofenshmirtz began to ripple into a backstory.

"**They called him Big Black Boots Boris The Bully! He drives alone in the carpool lane, he threw little Timmy down the well, and he won't give up his seat for little old ladies on the bus!"** At that moment, Agent P tackles Doofenshmirtz and handcuffs him to the ground.

"**Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"**

"So, what'd you think?" The writer asked Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

"Well, it didn't really make much sense," Mr. Povenmire began, "and you pretty much just copied quotes from our episodes and threw them together willy-nilly."

"**You know, willy-nilly barging is a plan of sorts,"** the writer said.

"**It still feels like it's missing something." **Jeff "Swampy" Marsh said. **"The song."**

"Of course, how could I forget?" the writer remembered. "Mr. Swampy, would you be so kind?"

"_**Agent P, over here,  
Let's get this mission in gear.  
There's a big old lump of trouble in town,  
Awful things are going down."**_ There is an awkward pause as he takes a breath for the next verse.

"_**Please go stop Doofenshmirtz,  
I know this puppet show's the worst,  
But I never said that I could write a song—.**_** Could you just leave? This is really embarrassing."**

"**Fine! Be that way! I'll find my keys myself and teach you the meaning of grace under fire!"**

* * *

(the zapdos' POV)

**People often ask me, Doof, how does it feel to wield such absolute power?** You know what I tell them? I say, hey, I know I can do a great Doof impersonation, but I'm not actually Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Well, I was for Halloween once. I mean, I was going to be, but I couldn't find any lab coats for sale at Wal-mart. I asked the pharmacist where to find them, and you know what he said? **"Oh, I'm so sorry, man, but that product has been discontinued."**

"**Discontinued?"** said I.

"**Discontinued."**

"**So what you're saying is that **[lab coats are] **no longer going to be sold?"**

"**Right. That's what discontinued means."**

We looked at each other with these awkward silence faces, then I pulled out my latest inator that I pickpocketed from some guy wearing a lab coat. (In retrospect, I don't know why I didn't just pickpocket the lab coat in the first place.) Then I shouted, **"How about I discontinue you from this dimension!"** But nothing happened! I think it was called something like—a splash-inator? Then I was escorted out by the mall security. Okay, that didn't actually happen, but it could be the greatest story ever told.

"**Wow! That's the greatest pirate story ever told!"**

*looks around* Okay, even I don't know who said _that_.

* * *

"So sorry to disappoint you, Perry the Platypus, but I don't have any inators today. Some crazy kid pickpocketed my Splash-inator while I was shopping, so I can't unleash any evil schemes today. So, this is a little bit awkward, but do you wanna play some Backgammon or something?"

With a disappointed look, Agent P turned to leave.

"**C'mon, Perry the Platypus, maybe there's still time for a scheme. I won't trap you, you can just start beating me up right away."** Doofenshmirtz asked. "Maybe I can do something with my cork-jellybean hybrid thing, I told you it was a layered idea. **Thwart me, Perry the Platypus.**"

Agent P shook his head pitifully and walked out the door.

"**Wait a minute, antidisestablishmentarianism? That's more of an ideological stance than a disease, isn't it?"** Doofenshmirtz exclaimed in epiphany.

"**And that's where it goes when you flush!"** Carl said, concluding his story.

"**What an active imagination you have."** Monogram replied.** "Okay, let's throw it over to my partner in crime, not that I've ever actually perpetrated a crime with him, I—Carl, who wrote these cue cards?"**

"The writer did, sir."

"Well, did you tell him they made no sense?"

"I did, sir. He just quoted something else, and laughed."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Um, it's actually kind of offensive, sir, I don't think it would be proper."

"Don't worry, Carl, this fanfic is rated K-plus, it can't be that bad."

"Okay. What he said was, **'soon I will show them the havoc created when an acid and a base combine!'** Then he started laughing maniacally."

"He laughed maniacally, huh?" Monogram brought his hand to his chin in thought. "We better upgrade him to minor-threat status if he's showing signs of evil."

"But sir, he's not evil! He's just a little—nuts."

"After all my years of experience in the O.W.C.A., I don't personally see a difference anymore."

**You were right, I never should have taken that job hanging anvils.**

* * *

Alright, I got some reviews, so I better reply to them before something weird happens.

iheartphinabella05: That's awesome! If your great grandma comes down and asks you why you're laughing so hard, this is totally what you should say: **Part of the fossil exibit!? That's a good one!** Make sure she knows you're laughing at a joke though, I'd feel terrible if she thought it meant her….

*iheartphinabella05: what'd you say about my great grandma?*

*the zapdos: **Self-interest dictates a tactful reply!*** *hides behind a lamppost*

*iheartphinabella05: (looks around) Great, **he could be hiding behind any one of these poles!***

Seriously though, thanks for the review, I'm glad someone out there appreciates my sense of humor…. I always said that things are much funnier late at night.

To the anonymously reviewing guest known as O: **I think we all learned a valuable lesson today. But, we all know what it is, so why waste our time restating it?**

To anyone else reading but not reviewing: If you leave a review, I'll use a quote to reply to it. For example: **"Is this like a robot hug for a job well done?" "No, it's a trap! What does that even mean, a robot hug for a job well—who would even consider that a possibility?"**

And, in closing:

**Ah, laundry. Sometimes, I feel like you're the first president, because I'm washing a ton!**

**Obsession rocks!**

**Whoa, you just harmonized with me!**

**It's a busting-feeding frenzy, stay outta the water!**

**I hope you're not planning on talking to that banana all afternoon.**

**Wow, she had actual squirrels in her pants! We just got served.**

**I'm going back to culinary school!**

**It got up, and it danced away!**

**It what?**

**It got up and it danced away!**

**It got up and danced away?**

**See, it even sounds crazy when you say it. I'll be in my room.**


End file.
